M. Franc
M. Franc is a French class teacher and the main antagonist of the Johnny Bravo episode "Non, Oui, Oui Pour Johnny". Biography M. Franc is first seen in the French class of "L'ecole D'Francais" speaking French. When Johnny asks Bunny about where his "subtitles" are, Franc hits Johnny's hand with his pointer stick saying that there are no subtitles in his class, only French. He introduces himself in French as the students say hello to him in French. He saw Bunny and fell in love with her. He asks for her name and she said "I'm Bunny Bravo." He replies by calling her "Madame Lapin", which means "Bunny" in French. Franc asks Bunny if Johnny is her "little boy", she said "This is my Johnny!" and starts growing a strong dislike to him. He tells his students that in order to be deemed worthy of visiting France, they have to pay attention and the pass the cumulative exam at the end of the class. Johnny asks Bunny if M. Franc is still speaking French because he didn't get a word of that. He starts the lecture with the language and tells the students they know that French is the language of love. He gently comes behind Bunny until Johnny elbows him, saying that he should leave l'amour for him and "Le Babes". Johnny asks Franc how to say "Hello Mama!" in French, Franc says that "Bonjour Mama" is French for "Hello Mama." Johnny asked if it was pronounced "bonjovy", Franc corrected twice that "bon" ends with "jour" not "jovy". Johnny says "Bonne journee" and asks Franc if that means "hello" in French and Franc says that "Bonne journee" means "Good day" in French, not "hello". Since Johnny is butchering the French language, Franc tells his class to move on to the French food. Johnny says it's cool and asked if he's got any seven-layer dip. Franc brings in a tray of stinky cheese. Johnny smells it and complained "Your dairy products smell a little ripe for the picking!" Franc asks for a volunteer to dine with him, Johnny wanted to volunteer, but Franc chose Bunny to dine with him instead. Franc puts some stinky cheese on a cracker into Bunny's mouth. Bunny lies to him that it tastes good. When Franc went to get more cuisine, Bunny spits it out on a napkin and tells Johnny that it tastes as bad as it smells. Johnny exclaimed that he will not have his mother eat anymore of Franc's nasty cuisine. He takes Bunny's place to dine with Franc instead. When Franc came back with more cuisine, Johnny tells him that he's hungry, even for his crazy, smelly food. Franc puts a suspicious looking plate on the table and calls it a plate of French delicacy that he knows Johnny will enjoy. What Johnny doesn't know is that the food he is about to eat is snails. Johnny eats the snail with its shell, to which Franc tells him not to eat the shell. Johnny tries to take out the snails themselves with a tiny fork, only resulting in Johnny accidentally fling the snails at Franc as the class laughs at him. Now that Johnny has also ruined Franc's French cuisine, He tells the class to try relax and enjoy some beautiful art of France. First, Franc shows the class a replica of the Mona Lisa, which surprisingly disgusts the class. Franc later shows a replica of Venus de Milo. Johnny asks Franc about what happened to Venus de Milo's arms. Franc replied by saying that due to the passage of time, her arms have unfortunately broken off, leaving Johnny in brief shock. Franc asks the class to observe Venus de Milo with amazement. After the class finishes observing her, Johnny uses his arms for Venus de Milo's armless arms while fooling around with it as Franc tells the class about the final exam, "Vive Le France". The class laughs as Franc realizes that Johnny was toying with it. A student in Franc's class named Carolyn was nominated by Franc to go to France after getting all the questions right. Johnny is next, but he keeps getting every answer wrong, since every correct answer was eating stinky cheese. Johnny got the last question right, but Franc will not accept his defeat or subjecting his country to Johnny's ignorance, so he pulled out a long piece of french bread to use as a sword to duel Johnny, the latter of whom got a french bread sword too. After a brief and messy fight, Franc overpowers Johnny, saying that he failed. With that failure, Franc puts Johnny's ticket in his mouth, chewing it into little pieces and spitting it out. He also stomped on Johnny's passport, even messing his hairdo. This prompted Bunny to stand up against Franc, telling him that he tear up her son's ticket, crumple his passport but he cannot mess with his do. Bunny lifted Johnny back up and left the French class. Category:In Love Category:Charismatic Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Protective Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Trickster Category:Comedy Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Xenophobes Category:Abusers Category:Honorable